


Three Can Get Coffee...

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: This was first attempt at a threesome and WOW it was so fun to write! Originally written August 2020.





	Three Can Get Coffee...

**Author's Note:**

> This was first attempt at a threesome and WOW it was so fun to write! Originally written August 2020.

_The scene picks up around where we faded to black..._

Mel gasps as Heath digs his fingernails into their side and begins to deepen the kiss. He stops for a moment as if to ask if that was too much, does he need to stop? Mel responds with a nip at his bottom lip and a grin. He pulls them into his lap and continues the kiss as Mel feels Akane press her lips to the back of their neck.

With his other hand, Heath reaches up and begins to unbutton Mel’s shirt, slowly sliding the soft flannel off their shoulders. Mel shivers as Akane trails kisses down their neck and along one shoulder. They slide their fingers under Heath’s shirt, reach up, and slowly rake their fingernails down his back. Heath lets out a low growl before Mel moves to stand up and wiggle out of their pants, sitting down behind him on the couch as he pulls his own shirt off.

Mel drags their nails down his back once more and Heath hisses in response. Mel leans down to tenderly kiss the freshly raised lines on Heath’s skin as Akane moves to his lap, initiating a passionate kiss. Mel sits up on their knees and begins nibbling at Heath’s neck, pausing to watch, with appreciation, as Akane removes her own shirt and leans back in to continue the kiss with Heath. 

Moments pass before Mel quietly moves to sit behind Akane and lightly trails their fingers down her side. They slowly reach their hands around to tease Akane’s nipples. She lets out a soft moan, breaks the kiss with Heath, and turns to start kissing Mel. Akane gently lowers Mel’s back to the seat of the couch and leans over them deepening the kiss; Heath looks on, a smug expression spread across his face.

Akane eventually pulls back, stands up, and offers her hand to Mel, nodding toward her bedroom. Mel smiles and before they even stand up, Akane effortlessly picks them up off the couch. They giggle, wrap their legs around Akane’s waist, and lean down for more kisses as Akane carries them to the bedroom.

She gently plops them onto the bed and steps back to finish undressing. She clears her throat as if to ask Heath if he’s going to follow, and Mel lets out another giggle from the bed. Akane joins Mel on the bed and the two exchange more tender kisses. They pull away and smirk as she shifts to straddle their lap. Mel then leans up to nibble and suck on Akane’s nipples, eliciting a moan as she tangles her fingers in their hair. They gingerly move their hands down her back, pausing to give her ass a good squeeze.

Heath makes his way into the bedroom and continues to undress himself, still taking in the view. He then quietly kneels on the edge of the bed behind Akane and lowers his head to dot kisses along the side of her neck. She leans down to kiss Mel once more and moans into their mouth as she feels Heath deftly slip a couple of fingers between her legs. Mel nips at Akane’s bottom lip as Heath continues to work his fingers inside her, causing her to moan even louder.

At some point, Akane breaks the kiss with Mel and moves off the bed to stand behind Heath. Taking a fistful of his hair into her hand, she pulls back on his head and nips playfully at his exposed neck. Heath moans and relaxes into Akane as Mel leans down and takes him into their mouth. She works at the knots in his shoulders for a few minutes before making eye contact with Mel. She nods to them and winks, communicating her next move.

Mel releases Heath and he lets out a groan as he turns to watch them stand next to Akane. Smirking, Mel reaches out and shoves Heath down on the bed before kneeling on the floor and taking him back into their mouth once more. Heath growls with delight as Akane positions herself over his face, once again locking eyes with Mel and flashing them a satisfied smile. Heath reaches up and pulls her down, his tongue causing a gasp followed by a series of moans.

Heath reaches a hand down toward Mel and taps his thigh three times, their signal to each other to change positions. Mel taps back in response before they straddle his lap and slowly lower themselves onto him. Heath sighs contentedly when Mel begins to rock their hips and he quickly matches their rhythm with his own thrusts.

Akane reaches out and takes one of Mel’s hands, bringing their fingertips to her lips, gently kissing each one individually. The two moan in unison as Heath thrusts deeper and flicks his tongue across the right spot. Mel cradles Akane’s face in their hand for a moment before dropping to tease her nipples again. 

Denying themselves immediate release, Mel taps Heath’s thigh three times, meets Akane’s gaze, and nods with a small smile. She shifts to the side as Heath scoots up the bed and props himself up against the headboard. Mel climbs back on top of him and sighs into a moan as he slides into them and continues thrusting. Heath’s eyes meet Akane’s and he raises his eyebrows as if to ask if she’s going to help Mel finish.

Akane grins eagerly as she slides toward Mel, leans down, dips in her tongue, and sends them over the edge moments later. Heath finishes with a satisfied groan not long after, and Mel collapses back onto Heath's chest, eyes closed, panting heavily.

Suddenly feeling left out, Akane sits up and bites her lip, letting out a small whimper. Mel opens their eyes to see a needy expression on her face. They smile and gesture for her to lay back before moving off of Heath and leaning forward to bury their face between Akane’s legs. Fingers threaded through Mel's hair and legs wrapped tightly around their shoulders, Akane finally finds release and contentment. 


End file.
